


Schadenfreude

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack, Gwen and Ianto get ready for a undercover mission.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 5





	Schadenfreude

Gwen sat down beside Jack on the couch, who was laughing. "You're enjoying this?"

"Yes."

"He's your boyfriend. Yet you're taking pleasure in his pain?"

"Schadenfreude."

They heard the taps of seven inch pumps coming toward them. In the distance was Ianto wearing a curly wig, heavy make-up, tube top, mini skirt and fishnets. Ianto had a wavering smile on his face that disappeared when his wobbly legs tripped and he fell flat on his face.

Before they went to help she whispered, "Does he know that he doesn't have to dress like that for this undercover?"

Jack smiled. "Nope."


End file.
